Many computer systems today use the dual in-line memory module (DIMM) format for main memory.
Many computer systems today use flash memory. This flash memory may be used, for example, to backup main memory in the event of a power failure. Flash memory may also be used in a solid state disk (SSD).
DRAM is a fast memory and flash memory is a block device having slow access.
This presents a technical problem when trying to interface DRAM with flash memory for which a technical solution using a technical means is needed.